


Roommates

by captainflintsjacket



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, and there's only one bed in the room, oh no you're on shore leave but there's only one hotel room left, what could possibly happen next
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 19:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainflintsjacket/pseuds/captainflintsjacket
Summary: And they were roommates...





	Roommates

You were so excited for shore leave. Of course you loved your job on the Enterprise, but working as Scotty’s second in command left you perpetually covered in grease and dirt. No matter how many sonic showers you took, you always felt gross, and the weekly water allotment was never enough for a bath. You practically sprinted to your hotel the second your feet hit ground after docking. You’d picked up some lavender scented bubbles and you were eager to test them out. The warm water felt like heaven after the perpetual cold of space, and you quickly started nodding off until the sound of voices dragged you back to consciousness. 

You couldn’t make out the words, but you definitely heard two people outside the door: a man and a woman. Your heart hammered away in your chest as you tried to get out of the tub as silently as possible. You cursed mentally, trying to find something in the bathroom you could use as a weapon, settling on the hairdryer. At least you could throw it for a nice distraction. You crept out of the bathroom, dripping wet and naked, into the living room. 

The voices had moved into the bedroom by now, and you felt your chest tighten at the thought of strangers rifling through your bags. Your PADD, your gadgets, your research…everything was in that room. You took a steadying breath and steeled yourself before busting into the room, holding the hair dryer like a phaser and pointing it at the naked woman and…..your captain. 

“What the hell are you doing in my room,” you said, lowering the hair dryer. Jim opened his mouth to respond but no words came out, eyes glued to your body. You couldn’t help but run your own eyes down his shirtless chest. 

The woman on the bed with him didn’t seem to appreciate it. She snapped her fingers in front of his face, drawing his attention back to her. “You could’ve told me you had a girlfriend, James.” 

Jim grabbed her hand as she stood to leave. “No, no Y/N is definitely NOT my girlfriend. She’s not even my friend. We just work on the same ship.” 

“Ouch. Tell Bones I need to see him, because that one hurt, cap.” You walked past the woman and reached into the top drawer of the dresser, pulling out an old starfleet sweater and slipping it on. You realized the woman and Jim were still watching you as you pulled open a different drawer and grabbed your best pair of panties, hoisting them up with a wiggle of your hips that you hoped would torment Jim. 

“Not a friend? Why does she have clothes in your dresser?” 

You couldn’t remember Jim ever losing his cool, but for the second time that night, he struggled to find the words. “I’m sure it’s a misunderstanding. Wrong room number or something, right, Y/N?” The woman looked at you and Jim shot you a glare behind her back.

Since he’d decided you weren’t friends, you didn’t figure you owed Jim any favors, so you plastered a smile on your face and said, “Nope, key says 547 and that’s where we are. Looks like we’re roommates.” 

“Well, as my roommate, maybe you won’t mind giving me and Roxanne some privacy.” 

“It’s Raksha,” the woman scoffed. “I can’t fucking believe this.” Raksha quickly gathered her things and stormed out of the room. Jim sat on the bed, still not quite sure how things went south so quickly, and you couldn’t help but laugh at his confusion. 

“It’s not funny. I haven’t gotten laid in over a year.” 

“Aw,” you fake pouted, “poor Jimmy. Good thing you’ve got two hands.” 

“Why are you in my room?”

“It’s my room. You can check the PADD in the drawer if you don’t believe me. Just do me a favor and keep it down if you decide to knock one out. I’m a light sleeper.” With that, you reached into the closet and pulled out the spare pillow and blanket and made your way to the couch. 

You settled in comfortably, alternating between trying not to think about the image of Jim in the other room touching himself and wanting to touch him yourself. God, Scotty would give you so much shit if he knew about your crush on the captain. Hopefully you’d finally be able to put it to rest since you knew he definitely didn’t feel the same. Not even friends.

“There’s nothing they can do about the room situation,” Jim said, walking into the living room with his comm. “Apparently there’s some kind of conference here too, so they had to double everyone up.”

“Great,” you muttered, “‘m sleeping.” You rolled over on the couch, pulling the blanket over your head and pulling your knees up. You’d never admit it to Jim, but you couldn’t remember ever being on a more uncomfortable couch. 

“We could just share the bed,” Jim said, trying to keep the excitement out of his voice. He’d spent so many nights alone in his quarters imagining sharing a bed with you. The only reason he’d picked up Raksha was to finally get rid of some of the goddamn tension he had around you. Every time you came up to the bridge to give your report with your hair up in a ponytail and your coveralls half undone. God, how much he wanted to pull it the rest of the way off. 

“‘M fine here. Sleeping now.” When Jim still didn’t move, you started to fake snore. You heard a soft chuckle, and then the sound of feet against the bare floor. The bedroom door closed softly and you were left alone with the quiet hum of the air conditioner. 

You were never one to give up easy, but the cramp that was forming in your knees from being locked in the fetal position had you questioning your resolve. Then there was the matter of the pain in your lower back, not to mention the fact that you were freezing. You really should’ve grabbed some real pants. After two hours of tossing around on the couch, you finally decided it’d be better to deal with Jim’s smug smirk in the morning than try to function without a good night’s sleep. With that, you grabbed your pillow and snuck carefully into the bedroom. 

Jim was lying on his stomach, snoring gently. You walked around to the left side of the bed, pulling the covers back slowly before sliding onto the bed. You sent silent thanks up to the stars when the bed didn’t squeak, and you quickly got situated. Your knees and back were glad for the softness of the bed, but you were still cold, so you slid yourself a little closer to Jim. He was like a damn heater, and within minutes you were fast asleep. 

You woke up with his arm around you. At first, you weren’t sure if you were still dreaming, but if it was a dream surely it would’ve been more attractive than the little string of saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth. You grazed your eyes over Jim’s face. You’d never noticed the bags under them before. The laughter lines almost as strong as the worry lines. You could still see the boyish charm on his face as he slept, but you could also see the effect of every year he’d spent as captain. 

Jim must’ve felt you staring, because he shifted under the covers, pulling you closer to him. You held your breath as your noses touched. “Mm, morning, beautiful,” he said, tipping his head forward without opening his eyes. Your lips brushed gently, and you laid frozen. 

Jim’s eyes snapped open as his brain caught up with him, and he shot up in the bed. You could see a red tint at the tips of his ears, and you couldn’t help but giggle. “Morning yourself, handsome,” you said, propping yourself up on your elbow. 

“I thought you were sleeping on the couch,” Jim said, staring straight ahead, shifting unnoticeably under the covers. At least, he hoped it was unnoticeable, because the hard-on he had definitely didn’t feel unnoticeable. 

“Was. Turns out uncomfortable couches are a universal thing. Are you cooking breakfast or eating out?” 

Jim whipped his head around, only catching the last part of your sentence. Your hair was back up in a ponytail, strands sticking out here and there from being matted against the couch and the pillow. Your eyes were bright in the morning sun, though, and more than anything he wanted to stay in bed staring at them all day. 

Jim’s stare was so intense it made you squirm a little. He was probably desperate to get you out of the bed, but you weren’t willing to give up your perfect morning just yet, even if it was fake. “I’ll make some eggs and waffles, then,” you said, throwing the covers off of you and standing up. You took a moment to stretch. Your sweater rode up over your hips, giving Jim another look at your underwear before you walked out to the kitchen. 

You were rather disappointed when Jim emerged from the bedroom fully dressed. You wouldn’t have minded eating breakfast looking at him shirtless. Instead, the two of you sat in silence at the table. You didn’t know what to make of the kiss - had been habit or something more than that. But if he really felt that way, why would he say you weren’t friends? Why would he be so upset about sharing a room with you, as if you hadn’t shared living spaces before on away missions? Hell, why did he take you on so many away missions if he didn’t enjoy your company? 

“You okay,” Jim asked, breaking you from your thoughts. You hummed in response, going back to your breakfast. Jim studied you quietly. “You sure? Because you’ve been chewing that waffle for at least five minutes now.” 

You stopped chewing, realizing by the mush in your mouth that he had to be right. You took a sip of coffee to wash it down. “Brain’s still asleep I guess,” you said, returning to your waffles with renewed focus. “Actually, you know what no,” you said, pushing your plate away and looking Jim dead in the eye. “Why did you tell that girl last night that we weren’t friends?”

“Why does it matter?” 

“Because I considered you my friend. I mean, we have fun together right? And you told her that I was just someone on the ship. I mean, I know Engineering isn’t as classy as medical or communications, but we do an important job down there so if this is some kind of elitist Command thing then-”

“Y/N, Y/N,” Jim cut you off, laughing, “God, you really are worse than Bones when you first wake up. Of course I think we’re friends.” 

“But you still think I wouldn’t make a good girlfriend.” 

“I don’t know. These waffles are pretty convincing.” 

You knew Jim was trying to lighten the mood, but you couldn’t take it right now. As one of only a handful of women in the engineering track, you’d spent your whole career in Starfleet hearing that you couldn’t do it. You’d spent countless nights awake at night wondering if those people were right. When you were assigned to the Enterprise, and as Scotty’s second no less, you thought you’d finally stop feeling like you weren’t good enough, and yet all those old feelings came flooding back to you after one wayward comment. 

You cleared your throat, trying to rid it of the tightness you felt building. You pushed away from the table, trying to hold it together at least until you could make it back to the bedroom. Jim must’ve sensed the change in the air, because he stood to follow you. 

“Y/N, wait, I’m sorry,” he said, grabbing your hand. “I shouldn’t have said those things, okay? They weren’t true.” 

“Then why did you say them,” you mumbled. You kept your eyes trained down, worried that if you looked into Jim’s you’d start drowning in those deep blues again. 

Jim shrugged. “I needed to get laid.” He brought a hand up to your cheek, stroking it with his thumb. You leaned into it softly, and he smiled. “It’s hard to work with all that sexual tension when you’re around. I needed to get it off somehow, and my hands just weren’t cutting it anymore.”

Jim’s voice dropped to little more than a whisper as he leaned closer to you. Your heart raced in your chest as you pushed yourself up on your toes to reach his lips. Jim moved his hand around your head, tangling it in your already messy hair, and you groaned against his lips. His free hand moved to your hips, steadying you as you balanced on your toes. You kept one arm around Jim’s neck, but you moved your other one up behind Jim’s head, running your hands through his hair. It was much softer than you’d imagined. 

You finally dropped back onto your feet, panting for breath. Jim’s smile matched your own, and he bent to peck you on the lips again before planting his lips on the top of your head and pulling you against him. “You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for that,” Jim said. 

“Mm, ‘bout as long as I have, I bet,” you said, leaning up to kiss him again. You knew one thing for sure: this was going to be one memorable shore leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr @trade-baby-blues but it got taken down??? It's not even NSFW....idk what happened


End file.
